(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel for cable-reeling or wire-reeling, and in particular to a positioning device for a reel. The reel allows cable or wire to be retracted to the reel neatly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional reel A10 comprising a front cover A1, a rotating spring A2, a sliding seat A3, a transmission wire A4, a positioning bead A5 and a rear cover A6. The rotating spring retracts the transmission wire A4 and a positioning mechanism employing the steel bead A5 to position the wire A4. A steel bead rail A31 is provided to allow the movement of the steel bead A5. The conventional structure requires very precise dimension and therefore fabrication of a mold for such structure is difficult, and the cost of fabrication is high. Further, the wear of the rail A31 or the big gap formed on the rail A31 will cause a failure in positioning. Therefore, the conventional reel A10 is frequently dislocated or cannot be positioned. In addition, the steel bead used for positioning will not allow step by step retraction of the wire, the positioning of the wire is not accurate and only one round is made, otherwise positioning is not possible. This will cause either the cable is too long or too short.
Accordingly, it is an object of the preset invention to provide a positioning device for a reel which mitigates the above drawbacks.